


Meet Us Where We Are

by storry_eyed



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storry_eyed/pseuds/storry_eyed
Summary: Kira and Jadzia go on a holosuite date, but it's not what Kira's expecting.





	Meet Us Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katkat13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkat13/gifts).



Kira stood at the full length mirror, a small crease furrowing her brow as she stared at her reflection. Last time – the first time – she had worn simple pants and a shirt with her green knit vest because she had been more nervous than she’d thought she would be, and the outfit she’d picked out ahead of time had been too much to wear out of her quarters. Yes, Jadzia had seen her in a bathing suit during that Trill Baths program awhile back, but this was different – this was a date. Now she was trying for a compromise – she had on the same pants as before, but had donned a gray shirt that felt a little nicer than what she would usually wear, but not something so foreign from herself. Jadzia, she was sure, would look stunning, and she wanted to match that as closely as she could.

No sooner had she turned away from the mirror than the door chimed. Kira took a deep breath and called, “enter.”

The door whisked open to reveal a beaming Jadzia Dax, wearing – Kira blinked – a simple shirt and pants, along with bedazzled earrings. Jadzia stepped in and the door slid closed behind her, and when she took in what Kira was wearing, her smile, impossibly, widened.

“I thought I’d try and match our outfits more closely,” she said in answer to Kira’s questioning look. “And we fit so well together!”

“I…” Kira’s head ducked a little as she smiled. “You could have worn whatever you wanted.”

“Well, yes,” Jadzia agreed. “But I’m happy in anything, and I’d rather you were comfortable.”

Relief passed over Kira. “You noticed?”

Jadiza took a seat. “Of course I noticed, Nerys.” Kira felt that little thrill that always passed through her whenever Jadzia said her name. “I was worried you were upset we were so…”

“Differently dressed?” Kira said dryly, and Jadzia nodded. “I wasn’t upset, Jadzia. just…” With a sigh, Kira sat down too. “This is all so different for me. Going on a date at all, especially with someone I really… well, I had wanted to wear something better, but this is so much already.”

Jadzia nodded. “I know. And I never want you to feel like you have to act around me, or be different, or put on a brave face. I want to meet you where you are.”

“Thank you,” Kira said softly.

There was a moment of quiet stillness as understanding sat between them, and then Jadzia stood. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Kira said, and they headed for the holosuite.

Jadzia had asked Kira on their first date, but Kira had tried to plan it, feeling both that she needed to contribute something and that she would be more comfortable if she knew what they were doing. After discarding idea after idea, she had ended up reserving a table for dinner at the station’s Klingon restaurant, taking into account both Jadzia’s love for Klingon food and her own desire to be nowhere near Quark for their first date. Jadzia had worn that purple dress that Kira loved, and they had had a wonderful conversation that made Kira forget, even for just a little while, her plain outfit and her nerves.

Jadzia had planned this second date. All Kira knew was that they were going to the holosuites, and that Jadzia had had a knowing look in her eye when she told Kira she wouldn’t reveal what program they would be doing. As they walked together, they talked about work, but Kira’s mind was only half on the conversation. The other half was thinking through all of the programs that Quark had on file and wondering which one Jadzia might have picked.

When they arrived, they stopped outside the holosuite, and Kira made to open the door when Jadzia put out a hand to stop her.

“Wait. Nerys, I… I hope I haven’t overstepped with this program. It’s a new one that I ordered, and well… I was thinking about what you said the last time we were here, that you never had time for imagination or fun because you were fighting the Cardassian invasion your whole life, and then rebuilding your planet and your people afterwards. I thought, well – I thought it might be something that we could explore and learn about together.”

Kira wasn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t really expected Jadzia to take her words so seriously. With a pounding heart, she opened the holosuite doors and walked inside.

She found herself on Bajor, in one of the major cities that had been almost completely destroyed during the occupation and subsequent fighting. But here it wasn’t destroyed. Here it was – beautiful. As it had been before the occupation, as Kira had never seen it, because by the time she was born and had had cause to go to the city with her resistance cell, it was already damaged beyond recognition. The city gleamed – empty, but it filled Kira’s heart in a way that she didn’t know how to express.

Jadzia reached out and slipped her hand into Kira’s, squeezing it. Kira squeezed back, hard, trying to put all of the emotions she was feeling into that squeeze, since she didn’t think she could speak. Shivers ran up and down her spine.

When she found her voice, Kira whispered, “It’s beautiful. Jadzia, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You like it?” Jadzia asked, and Kira heard the trepidation in her voice. Jadzia, usually so confident and sure of herself, was nervous about this.

“Yes,” Kira said, letting her emotions fill her voice. “Yes. It’s incredible. I didn’t even know a program like this existed.”

“It’s from before the occupation, actually,” Jadzia explained. “I had to tweak it so that it would run on the station’s computers, but it was so worth it.”

They spent two hours exploring the city, finding new discoveries every way they turned. They laughed and talked and exclaimed, and when Kira found herself getting emotional, Jadzia was always there, with a squeeze or a hug or the space she needed to feel.

When they began to grow hungry, they closed down the program and headed for Quark’s, finding a table in the back of the restaurant that gave them some privacy. “We can keep exploring,” Jadzia said enthusiastically. “All of Bajor’s cities are on that program, and some of the countryside as well. I really loved learning about your home planet with you, Nerys – and learning more about you and your life, too.”

Kira smiled. “I loved spending this time with you too, Jadzia. I would love to do this again.” She hesitated, then said, “But I want to learn about you, too. I want to learn about your home planet and your life there, growing up and studying and working so hard to be picked by the Symbiosis Commission. When I plan our next date, maybe we can do this for your planet, too.”

Jadzia’s smile was brilliant. “So you want to go on a next date.”

“Of course I do,” Kira said, the flash of unease soothed immediately by the joyous expression on Jadzia’s face. “You said earlier you wanted to meet me where I was. I’d like to meet you there too – and see where we can go together. Do you?”

“Yes,” Jadzia said, meeting the hand that Kira was stretching across the table and taking it in hers. “Yes, I really do.”

The two women smiled at each other, Kira enjoying the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she never had before. For the first time in her life, Kira was excited to see what an unknown future would bring, and she couldn’t wait to find out what joys and discoveries their relationship would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for katkat13 as a part of the Star Trek Secret Santa gift exchange 2018. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
